


Dimples

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: Draco has dimples and Harry notices mid-argument.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It may not be Christmas-y but it was the only prompt I received.

It was a small thing really, but it had happened so often that Harry’s anger burst from deep within him at the sight of Draco’s books scattered all over the kitchen table. He threw his dinner onto the counter by the sink and stormed off to find Draco, flicking his wand behind him as he left the kitchen to keep his dinner warm.

Draco was in the study, sipping a cup of tea while reading the newspaper. “Have you finished with the books downstairs?”

Draco didn’t even look up from the paper before replying. “For tonight.”

Harry was fuming. “Well, why didn’t you bring the upstairs, then? Instead of leaving them on the table. I don’t really want to eat my dinner from my lap.”

“Why don’t you just move them yourself?” Harry took two steps forward before stopping himself.

“That’s not the point.” Draco finally turned to look at him. “Four days. Four days those books have been on that table. There’s a desk up here for a reason.”

“Like you’re the tidiest person, Potter. You leave your clothes laying everywhere, and plates of food on the counter.” Draco stood up, looking Harry straight into his eyes.

“At least I can still use things as they’re meant to be used, _Malfoy_.” Harry realised that he’d drawn his wand. He pointed it at Draco to punctuate his anger.

Draco smirked at Harry. “Oh, I’m _so_ sorry saint Potter. I’ll tidy my books right away. I hope you can find it in you to not be a pompous arse about it.” Harry would have got angrier, if he hadn’t have noticed the fact that Draco had dimples. Dimples. How had he not noticed sooner? They’d been living together for six months and he hadn’t noticed that his boyfriend had dimples.

“Well, uh…If you could…uh…that’d be great.” Draco looked perplexed for a moment, before walking past Harry to go downstairs.

Harry grabbed his arm as he walked past. “How long have you had dimples?” Draco blushed, making Harry more suspicious. “Draco?”

“Urm…I. IwastalkingtoHermioneandshementionedthatyoulikeddimplesandthenIfoundacharmandIthought…” Harry had to get Draco to take a breath after he rushed it all out.

Draco never did get round to clearing the table, and Harry’s charm faded so that his dinner went cold.


End file.
